


Untethered

by hurricane_in_space



Series: wildlands behind our ribs [5]
Category: Sicario (2015), Sicario (Movies), Sicario: Day of the Soldado
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, alejandro's perfect mouth, and sweet confessions in the dark, and the cursing in two languages, and the intense eye contact, angsty and soft, because they need some gentle moments, cocksucking, here for the height difference, matt's perfect thighs, pwp with a whole bunch of feelings, the safest of safehouses, the writer does not speak Spanish and is so very sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_in_space/pseuds/hurricane_in_space
Summary: The itch to run has been building under Matt's skin for months. Just disappear for a while. Let his head collect itself and his demons settle. As he watches Alejandro over the top of his beer he can't shake the urge, a plan forming in his head as he considers safehouses and passports, and he's speaking before he realises it.'Hey, so, you wanna get out of here?'





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine! Including what is possibly dreadfully (google) translated Spanish!

The safehouse was tucked into a mountainside, as off the grid as someone like him could make it, which is to say it existed like a ghost between worlds. He’d set it up years ago, hidden a part of himself here, and locked it down. It was his escape plan. His insurance against a future he knew would eventually close in on him.

 

He stood on the deck now, arms resting over the railing, looking out on the view. A deep valley stretched in front of him, hills banking to the sides, and further beyond an ocean. In the night it all blurred together, darkness blending into darkness blending into darkness. Seamless. The golden glow of homes dotted through the landscape looked like floating beacons, nightlights that hinted at the existence of other people, though not close enough to intrude on his isolation.

 

Matt felt untethered here, like at any moment he might be swallowed up by all that darkness and just blink out of existence. Escape it all. Maybe that's why he’d brought Alejandro here. To escape with him.

 

He dropped his gaze and let out the breath he'd been holding. What was he thinking? How did he imagine this was going to go, exactly? He could hear the other man moving around inside the house behind him, a show of trust from someone who could be utterly silent, and well. Maybe that was it. The trust. The sense that things would just work out where Alejandro was involved. The threads of  _more_ had been strung between them for what felt like a lifetime, but they had both been so determined to ignore it, embrace the closeness of their friendship without pushing.

 

And now here he was, bringing Alejandro to the one place in the world he thought he might be able to find peace, in the hopes of what? Matt's heart beat heavily in his chest in response to that, and he tried his level best to ignore it. People like them didn't get happy endings, did they? The cosmic scales were stacked against them, and by their own hands no less. The dream of peace was just that, a dream. And a greedy one. The best they could hope for was a safehouse hidden away on foreign soil, and enough dirt to bury anyone who came looking. He took another deep breath and tried to shake off the weight that had settled in his chest.

 

The screen door slid open behind him, bare feet approached across the timber decking, and Matt felt his heart beat a hard drum against his ribs. Alejandro moved slowly, deliberately, coming to rest against the railing. He pressed his arm to Matt’s from shoulder to elbow in a manner so natural that Matt almost suspected it was accidental. Coming from anyone else it may have been.

 

Quiet settled between them, comfortable and soft around the edges, and Matt started to wonder what he'd been so worried about. Whatever this was, whatever they were, it had always been gentle. Easy. Maybe he’d just been overthinking again.

 

Alejandro had followed him here after all, no questions asked. Just a subtle raise of an eyebrow and incline of his head, and they were crossing borders and setting up a false trail, disappearing entirely. They both needed this.

 

Alejandro let out a steady breath and shifted his weight, leaning into Matt's space, pressing his warmth a little more firmly into his arm. The air here seemed to hold on to the heat, even when night fell and a breeze drifted in from the ocean, a humidity that kept the chill that seemed to follow him from ever settling into his bones. Matt gestured loosely with his hands at the expanse of darkness stretching out in front of them, and Alejandro hummed in response.

 

‘Estoy agradecido.’ _I am grateful._

 

He spoke so softly Matt barely caught the words. Even after all these years, he still loved the texture of the language, and something about the way Alejandro slipped into it so easily when he was around Matt made him feel warm. Calloused fingers reached out carefully, Alejandro’s body turning towards his.

 

‘For all this. Se entiende?’ _do you understand?_

 

Matt glanced over to meet Alejandro’s stare, and the intensity on his face made his breath catch.

 

‘Matt...’

 

Lips barely parting, accent shaping his name.

 

‘...do you understand?’

 

Words whispered into the air between them. A weightier question lingering on his tongue.

 

Matt turned, his body moving on instinct, their hands still grasped tight. He reached for Alejandro, sliding his free hand up into the hair at the nape of his neck, drawing him down to rest their foreheads together. Trust. Somehow they’d found this, found each other, in amongst all their grief they’d created somewhere to breathe again.  

 

It was Alejandro who moved first - and wasn't it always? - head tilting forward to graze his lips against Matt's, as tentative as his words from only a few moments before, still giving Matt room to change his mind. It wasn't a kiss, not quite, not yet, but Matt's breath shivered out of him in relief. He moved, permission received, and took Alejandro’s mouth, deepening the brush of lips into a bruising kiss. Alejandro moaned quietly, broken and raw, and the sound was as unfamiliar as the taste of his tongue, but fuck, it felt like coming home.

 

Matt opened up for him, sucking a full lip between his own, the rasp of stubble scraping skin, warm breath heating the space between them. Alejandro reached for him, hands grasping at his hip, his shoulder, pressing him back into the railing. Matt pulled in a couple of deep breaths to try and clear his head, before dragging Alejandro flush against him, claiming his mouth again.

 

He felt suspended, a stolen moment in time, floating out here in all this darkness with Alejandro wrapped around him, grinding against him. What he would give to hold on to this, to keep them both here and safe, hidden from their demons. He could feel a shiver pass through Alejandro as he pulled back a little to breathe, a parting nip to Matt's lips, resting their foreheads back together.

 

‘Oh dios, dios, Matt…’ _oh god, god, Matt_

 

The words tumbled from Alejandro on an overwhelmed breath, just barely spoken, and Matt was drawing the taller man back down to brush their mouths together again before he could continue.

 

‘It's okay, I’ve got you…’

 

Strong hands tightening on hips.

 

‘...it’s okay.’

 

Thumbs rubbing reassurances into skin through cloth, holding on.

 

Another shaky exhale ghosted between them, but Alejandro was already leaning back in to take Matt's mouth, hungrier this time, as though he'd found all the confirmation he needed. As one heavy hand wrapped around the base of his neck, fingers tripping over the notches of his spine, digging into tight muscle, Matt shifted to open space between his legs in invitation. Alejandro crowded in closer, a growl deep in his chest, pressing his thigh against Matt's groin and the hardening line of his cock against his belly.

 

Matt keened, almost startled by the sound of his own neediness, rocking his hips up and biting down on Alejandro’s lip, the kiss turning messy as he licked into his mouth. His blood felt electric in his veins, popping and crackling, sparking in the tips of his fingers. He’d _wanted_ for so goddamn long, always suspecting that Alejandro was right there with him, neither of them daring to cross the line. How many times had he taken himself in hand, wanting those strong arms bracketing him, those hands and lips consuming him? And now that he had it, all that deadly power and focus centred on him, he felt like a starving man presented with a feast. Ravenous.

 

He slid his grip up from Alejandro’s hips, digging his fingers into his waist and rucking up the hem of his shirt, needing to get skin on skin. Alejandro groaned as Matt scratched blunt nails across the dip of his back, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his pants, stroking, and the sound made his cock ache.

 

Alejandro hitched closer, gave a languid roll of his hips, biting down on the hinge of Matt's jaw and sucking hard. Rough hands split their attention between gripping Matt's neck and rubbing a hot trail over his ribs, his chest, his shoulder. Ragged panting escaped their lips, both of them feeding the noises back to each other, and Matt felt drunk. He pushed away from the railing, leading with his hips, eliciting another hungry sound from Alejandro in the process.

 

‘More, yeah?’

 

Matt took a shaky breath, clutched at Alejandro’s hand as the man let out an equally ruined ‘mmmm’ and nodded.

 

‘Yeah. Yeah, fuck, I know…’

 

He pulled him back inside the house, letting go to yank his shirt off over his head, turning to watch Alejandro follow him towards the bedroom. Alejandro’s expression was intense, tracking every movement Matt made, pale eyes blown dark, lips parted wet and bruised. Matt felt hunted, taking it all in as Alejandro unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it from his shoulders, every motion languid and deliberate, eyes never leaving Matt.

 

As Alejandro reached for his buckle, Matt mirrored him, and gradually backed up until his thighs hit the edge of the bed. He shoved his pants over his hips, revealing bare skin and hard cock, watched as Alejandro’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, fingers deftly working open his own pants and discarding them on the floor. He stalked forward, a hand stroking once along the length of his own cock, eyes bright and focused entirely on Matt. Matt shivered at the sight, hearing the silent request.

 

‘Yeah. Yeah, okay, come on.’

 

The assent tasted good on his tongue, a thrill of _want_ echoing up his spine as he moved up onto the bed, reclining on the pillows and smirking a little as he let his legs fall open, just to watch Alejandro’s expression darken. He stroked himself once, twice, to take the edge off, listening to Alejandro groan as he took in the display. He climbed onto the bed and settled between Matt's knees, fingers wrapping around his calves and digging into muscle. Matt shivered at the pressure as Alejandro’s broad hands mapped his legs, thumbs stroking at the join of his kneecaps, up and over, fingers massaging into the dense muscle of his solid thighs, moving up, up, bypassing his leaking cock to clutch at his hips.

 

Alejandro hummed an appreciative rumble as he leant down to run his tongue through the wetness gathering on Matt's belly, stubbled cheek grazing the sensitive skin of Matt's dick, and Matt felt giddy, a wanton noise escaping his lips. Alejandro glanced up, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he caught the wild look in Matt's eyes, before ducking his head to take Matt's cock in his mouth. The sensation of those full lips wrapping around him, that throat swallowing, had Matt crying out and arching into the wet heat, grasping for Alejandro and tangling fingers in his hair. He rolled his hips, trying to keep the movement shallow, but Alejandro just kept pace with him, encouraged him, swallowed everything he gave and groaned around him.

 

It was so good, too good, losing himself to the rhythm of Alejandro’s mouth, but he needed more. Needed this to last.

 

‘God, fuck, come up here.’

 

His voice was like gravel as he slowly dragged Alejandro off his swollen cock, felt the satisfied rumble in the other man’s chest as he shifted up Matt's body and took his mouth in a messy kiss. Matt let his hands drift, stroking over powerful shoulders, palms bracketing ribs, waist, hips, fingers dipping into the cleft of his ass and reaching to take a handful, feeling muscles clench as they ground their hips against each other. His mouth was watering, the ache in his belly tightening.

 

‘Further, come on…’

 

He gripped Alejandro, encouraging him, pushing him up his body.

 

‘...I want to taste your cock.’

 

Alejandro let out a broken stutter as he maneuvered up, one knee resting on the pillows by Matt's head, the other foot by his shoulder, forearm braced on the wall. His gaze was heavy, hooded eyes locked on Matt's mouth as he slowly leant forward and fed him his cock. Matt groaned, taking him in greedily, swallowing down and letting sensation overwhelm him. He let his eyes drift shut, concentrated on the perfect stretch of his lips, the velvety weight on his tongue, the heady taste of him. He felt Alejandro shudder as he took him down to the root, nose pressing into dark hair, throat full. Alejandro’s fingers stroked over his lips, his neck, wandering, before settling under his eye to cup his cheekbone. The gesture felt so tender, Matt opening his eyes to meet Alejandro’s as the man drew back a little, before slowly sliding his dick back down Matt's throat.

 

Their gaze was hot, locked onto one another, and Alejandro kept up the steady pace of his hips, never speeding up, just the inexorable push and pull of flesh and heat. Matt moaned around his cock, lips aching as he felt full body shivers coursing through Alejandro, his control slipping, breath coming in broken gasps. He withdrew and bent down to lick into his mouth, resettling his body over Matt's, between his thighs.

 

‘God, oh god, Matt please, te necesito.'  _I need you_

 

Begging and desperate, the words were pressed into his throat with hungry lips.

 

Matt drew in a sharp breath, heart pounding hard in his chest, words tripping out on a thready exhale.

 

‘Alejandro, yeah, come on.’

 

He gestured to the bedside table, and Alejandro was moving, pulling open the draw and retrieving a small jar of coconut oil. They exchanged a smirk as Alejandro held up the jar, memories of an old conversation in the field, but it shifted back into something heated as Alejandro removed the lid, and locking eyes with Matt, dipped three fingers deep into the oil. Leaving the jar on the table he settled back between Matt's thighs, bracing himself by Matt's shoulder. As he drew slick fingers along the length of Matt's cock, tracing a path back further, he bit down on Matt's lip. The kiss rapidly turned frantic, an urgent counterpoint to the gentle touch stroking his entrance, Alejandro licking into his mouth as he pressed a finger steadily inside him. Matt arched, grinding down as Alejandro twisted his hand and crooked his finger, stroking, as he began to ease another inside along the first. The stretch was good, just sharp enough to make his blood hot, and Matt was moaning steadily into the air between them. Alejandro sucked at his bottom lip, teeth catching and biting, swallowing down every one of Matt's eager noises.

 

Almost as soon as Matt began to roll his hips into the rhythm, he felt the pressure of a third finger breaching him, too soon and not soon enough. He exhaled a long, shredded breath, and Alejandro’s hand resting by his face reached to cradle his cheek. Matt's jaw worked for a moment as he tried to adjust to the stretch, his whole body feeling wild, both electrified and grounded by Alejandro’s hands. The fingers in his ass slowed, but never quite stopped, keeping the stretch going, steadily working him open. Alejandro held him with focused eyes, drinking in every one of Matt's movements, waiting for the moment when Matt's body relaxed utterly.

 

Matt knotted his hands in Alejandro's hair, kissing him deep and wet.

 

‘Alejandro...’

 

And fuck, his voice was shot.

 

‘Come on now, I’m good, I want you.’

 

The answering ‘hmmmm’ was equally ruined, but Alejandro was already moving, reaching for the oil again, and slipping his fingers free from Matt's body. Pouring more oil into the cup of his hand, Alejandro replaced the jar and shuffled forward on his knees. He let the oil drip through his fingers a little, grasping his cock and groaning at the slick contact, coating himself.

 

Matt felt his own dick twitch against his belly at the sight. Watching Alejandro, the man who’d ended the lives of countless others with the steadiest aim he'd ever seen, shaking above him. Trusting Matt enough to be this honest. The gift of it was intoxicating.

 

Alejandro pressed himself close as Matt splayed his thighs a little wider, returning his hand to the bed beside Matt's shoulder to brace himself. He lined himself up and slowly began to push inside Matt's body, the pace steady, measured, and Matt could feel just how much the restraint was costing him in the tension quivering through his limbs. Matt breathed through the stretch, the burn of it, pleasure edged with pain but all the better for it. He reached for Alejandro, drawing his mouth close again to steal another fevered kiss.

 

Alejandro buried his face against Matt's neck, breathing hard, murmuring against his overheated skin.

 

‘Matt, Matt…’

 

A shiver, a ghost of soft lips.

 

‘...mi corazon es tuyo, ha sido por mucho tiempo.’ _my heart is yours, it has been for a long time_

 

Matt wasn't sure if he was meant to catch the words pressed against his throat, but the declaration left his chest feeling cracked open and raw. Laid bare. He groaned as Alejandro bottomed out inside of him, reached for his face, needing him to understand.

 

‘Alejandro…’

 

His name was almost a sob.

 

‘...el mio es tuyo.’ _mine is yours_

 

Alejandro's eyes widened, a shattered sound leaving him on a sharp exhale, and he took Matt's lips in a devastating kiss. Rolling his hips, he wrapped a hand around Matt's thigh, gripping tight and hitching him closer. He found a rhythm and held it, every thrust blissfully deep, every retreat a sweet friction, utterly ruining them both.

 

Matt followed a bead of sweat as it ran down Alejandro's temple, reached to swipe his thumb through it, tracing greedy fingers down his jaw. Hazel eyes watched him, and the longing there held Matt transfixed. He never thought he'd get to witness Alejandro come apart like this, vulnerable and needy and open. It was glorious. He carded his fingers through damp hair and wondered what his own face was revealing. Everything, probably. Alejandro had seen straight through him almost from the start, their conversations requiring fewer and fewer words as time went on, as it became mutual.

 

Alejandro's tongue licked at his lips, and Matt pulled him back down to chase into his mouth. His cock throbbed where it was trapped between their bellies, sweat and precome turning everything slick and hot. So, so good, but not quite enough. Matt rolled his hips against the next thrust, changing the angle, drawing desperate noises from both of them. He arched as Alejandro hit his prostate, nerves lighting up and vision whiting out for a moment, their pace growing urgent.

 

Alejandro gripped at his hip, fingers digging in bruisingly hard, anchoring them both. Matt slipped his hand between their bodies, swiping at the wetness on their stomachs, before wrapping his hand around himself firmly and stroking. The noises falling from Alejandro's lips were filthy, encouraging, and he felt so full and strung out, drowning in sensation.

 

Matt could feel his orgasm rushing up on him and slowed his hand in an effort to make it last. Alejandro was trembling above him, movements growing erratic, and he reached for Matt's cock, wrapping their fingers together and increasing the pace again.

 

‘With me, Matt, quiero verte.’ _I want to see you_

 

Alejandro unravelling, begging, was all it took and Matt was coming between them, crying out with the intensity of his orgasm. Alejandro groaned long and loud as Matt's release hit, slamming into him once more, twice, before falling over the edge with him. Pressing his face against his neck, biting into his shoulder, shivery-hot noises sobbed into skin, cock buried deep. Matt shook, moaning as the heat of Alejandro's orgasm flooded him, as teeth marked his shoulder and a litany of broken sounds washed over him, weight pressing him into the bed.

 

They lay there, wrapped up in each other, panting through the high and entirely wrecked. Gingerly, Alejandro withdrew from him and went to shift away, hesitating as Matt reached for him, and settled on his side to keep the contact. He rested his hand over Matt's heart, which still felt like it was about to come out of his chest, and gave him a soft smile. Matt wanted to stay right here forever, never go back Stateside, never face any of it ever again. He wanted to keep this. Alejandro watched him, took his hand and squeezed, held on, lay down against him.

 

‘Yeah, you're right, fuck em all.’

 

He laughed, a weary sound, and Alejandro echoed it back to him, pressing a kiss to his palm. Outside their windows the darkness kept the world at bay. They had time.

  
  



End file.
